1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to equalizers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can include a transmission line for communicating electronic signals from a transmitter to a receiver. Transmission line losses can increase signal jitter and hinder communication at relatively high speeds. For example, dielectric loss and/or skin effect mechanisms in the transmission line can attenuate high frequency components of the transmitted signal, thereby introducing signal distortion.
In certain instances, a receiver can include an equalizer for compensating for high-frequency signal loss. The equalizer can be configured to boost high frequency components of a signal relative to low frequency components of the signal, thereby improving signal fidelity.
There is a need for improved equalizer circuits.